1. Field
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal lens panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of display device technology, the three-dimensional (3D) image display device has received attention and various 3D image display methods have been researched.
In implementing the 3D image display device, one of the generally used methods uses binocular disparity. A method for using binocular disparity allows the same display device to display an image arriving at a left eye and an image arriving at a right eye, and allows each of the two images to be incident on the left and right eyes of an observer. That is, images observed at different angles are input to both eyes, such that an observer may perceive a three-dimensional effect.
In this case, to input the images to each of the left and right eyes of the observer, there are a number of methods including a method of using a barrier, a method of using a lenticular lens, which is a kind of a cylindrical lens, and the like.
The 3D image display device using the barrier forms a slit in the barrier, and divides the image from the display device into a left eye image and a right eye image by using the slit to be input to each of the left eye and the right eye of the observer.
The 3D image display device using the lens displays each of the left eye image and the right eye image, and changes an optical path for the images from the 3D image display device using the lens to divide the images into the left eye image and the right eye image.
In addition, a two-dimensional/three-dimensional image display device for converting a plane image display method into a 3D image display method has been in the limelight. To this end, a switchable lens like a liquid crystal lens has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.